Multiplicity's Loopole
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: ADOPTED: SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE Kitten makes a discovery about Robin - both share a similar secret. Both are going to have to connect and help one another. Greeaat Secrets, Lessons, personality disorders, understanding ! ... Badass Evil Personas. This may be interesting. No Romance
1. Chapter 1

**_I can't thing of a good title for this one! *Sob* Anyone have a better one?_**

**_Anyway, although this has Kitten and Robin as the main characters, this will NOT be romance. More like understanding. _**

**_I blame the entire idea for this story on a Hetalia fanfiction I read that involved multiple personalities disorder (mpd) that was amazing that has stuck w/ me. It's slash between Russia (Ivan) and America (Alfred) - read the summery, you might like it, it's called _"I'll Be Your Villain"_ by _NekoKayia_. :)_**

**_ Okay then readers, enjoy ch. 1, the characters may be a little ooc... but it's like almost 2am, this was a spontaneous fic I just wrote, sorry. Try to enjoy anyway.^^ _**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I saw him come out of that office!"<p>

"And I'm saying that, that is highly illogical. It was dark and you could have easily mistaken someone else for him. Why on earth would _he_ of all people be walking out of a treatment center like that?"

"Yeah, in the middle of the night, with no witnesses or press, or anything; it looks like he's hiding something! I'm telling you, it's true."

"*Sigh* Okay, suppose you're right, and that was _him_ that you saw, why assume that he's a patient and simply not visiting someone there?"

"At three o'clock in the morning? And not letting people get wind of a mere visit?"

"He could be embarrassed that he has a friend in there who needs that kind of help."

"Pft, doubtful… You've seen who he has friends with and they're **much** stranger that someone who needs 'professional help'. Besides, if he did he would know that exposing the 'friend' to the press can maybe help get his 'friend' help with like money and stuff."

"The friend could not want him to…"

"I doubt that very much daddy, I haven't met a soul who wouldn't kill for that kind of attention."

Her father sighed; this argument had been going on for the past couple of hours now.

"Why won't you believe me? I know what I saw; it was definitely Robin coming out of the 'Help Center's' MPD section at three in the morning!"

"Kitten, he has no reason to be there." Kitten scoffed and asked the classic 'how would you know' answer. Killer Moth just wanted this to end. "He doesn't look mentally ill."

"Urgh, neither do I, but I still go there don't I. So looks have nothing to do with this."

"Alright, alright I'll compromise. If you're so sure it was him you saw then we'll gather a villain's group and do a little digging and have a few stake outs to see if you were right." After all, they couldn't just go up to their arch nemesis and ask if he was sneaking around a mental institution very late at night. "But if we can't find anything, let's say, in a week then you have to drop this subject. Okay?"

Kitten sighed, "Deal".

The next day at a disclosed location:

"Friends, I have brought you here on the very possibility that my daughter could have discovered something big regarding one of the Teen Titans" Killer Moth announced to the group.

"_Could have_…? What is that supposed to mean? Did she discover information or not?" Came a shout from Mad Mod, if this was possibly a fluke than he didn't want to be wasting his time here.

Whispered scattered through the crowd and Killer Moth massaged his head; migraine coming on.

"Now, now calm down everyone and I will explain. Kitten came to me yesterday after she arrived back from the 'Help Center' late last night, and she was exasperated because she swore that she had seen the Titans' leader, Robin, also (trying discreetly) to exit the MPD office section." If the crowd wasn't frantic before they sure as hell were now.

"But why would he be coming out of the loony bin?" Gizmo asked. "And further more why were _you_ there?"

Kitten glared at him before answering, "I guess you're one of the few who hadn't heard then, (Some villains who worked closer to them had been told, but others weren't) answering the second question – about the 'loony bin' … (This is very hard to admit) I have a split personality…"

Gizmo's jaw dropped. _What? She doesn't look mental and I've never seen her argue with herself… was she lying? No she couldn't be; no one would lie about something like that_.

Before Gizmo could ask anymore Kitten interrupted "Savanna… my other personality's name is Savanna. She is very apprehensive most of the time and has a very southern accent."

There was a moment of silence but soon someone spoke again. "And the first question?"

No longer in her slump Kitten attacked the question. "He's hiding something! I know he is, nobody sneaks out of there at three am and is not hiding something." Her and her father went through the argument they had yesterday to cover all of the 'yes' and 'no's for the reasoning behind this whole thing. "I mean seriously, I was hiding an issue and most people can't tell. Why not him too?"

"I can see that," Red X answered. "I've seen the kid go from perfect-little-does-everything-good-and-rated k persona, to I-can-snap-your-neck-in-the-blink-of-an-eye-if-you-even-look-at-me-weird persona. So he seems pretty bipolar to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few secret late night sessions for a problem like that."

The decision was unanimously "Worth a shot".

They would plant cameras around both the outside and inside, and have a person go snooping around under cover through files and such. They were sure that Robin never took off his uniform around Jump, and surely the documented sessions (if there were any hopefully) wouldn't say plain as day "Robin from the Teen Titans", there would be an alias. – Not too normal a name as the doctor would need to be able to recognize it as different from the others so that it would be easier to remember who it _really _belonged to. And of course, it may not have much personal information in it – birthday, home address, phone number…

They were going to find out the truth… if they'll be able to believe it, however, is another story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Cheesy way to end, I know. But I didn't wanna go one bc then I'd feel like I'd be adding ch. 2 in there... and it'd feel weird.) Reviews appreciated :3 Pweeaase_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another update and we're still getting no where. -_-' I'll try to improve on that. Regardless, here's an update. Enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>Since the "Help Center" was never actually closed (It was part mental hospital, part therapy office), and shift changes happened frequently, it wouldn't be too hard to infiltrate.<p>

They started out simple by putting video cameras near all the entrances and anywhere that Kitten could as she came in for another visit with her psychiatrist, Dr. Michaels, who worked there not only as a shrink to walk-ins and home patients but also in the overnight hospital part as well. Using his many fields as an excuse to go through all of these departments, she was able to plant camera and bugs throughout the building.

"Kitten, I hadn't been expecting to see you today. What brings you here?" The Doctor greeted her when she had finally 'found' him.

"Savanna has been out, well in control again, and I hadn't even realized it. It was so sudden and unexpected that I wanted to talk to you about it." She stated carefully. Though Savanna actually had a habit of doing that, and it never really concerned Kitten, she needed to make the excuse sound believable to her doctor.

"Oh, well alright then; sit down over there and we'll talk about it." He suggested while going over to a file cabinet and retrieving her file from it.

"Do you ever get files mixed up?" Kitten asked as she sat down. Dr. Michaels raised an eyebrow at her question. "I mean, because those contain a lot of files of patients. Maybe even of every person who has visited the center? So would there ever be a chance of you mixing files up?"

The doctor 'hmm'ed at the random question, noting the sudden anxiety, but decided to play along an answer her, "No, I'm sure none of the files have gotten mixed up. And that file cabinet only contains information on patients on like you who don't stay at the center, so if you're worried about getting you're papers mixed up with someone with a more serious condition, don't worry because it's not possible."

'People who don't stay overnight here huh? Bingo.' Kitten thought to herself, and muttered a quite 'okay' to the doctor, and they continued their discussion.

It went on for a while, mainly small talk about her life – home, school, friends, ect…

When things started to slow down Kitten decided it was time to spring another 'random' question. "Dr. Michaels I wanted to ask you, I know you have late night sessions, obviously because I go to them, but if I ever came and you were out sick, I want to know what other doctors also stay late, so maybe I wouldn't have to cancel and could just see one of them. So can you tell me?"

"Oh, well, yes I suppose you could do that. Sure, here" He handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll give you their names, what they specialize in and what they're like, personality wise and techniques." Kitten nodded so he began. "There are many sectors of this center and most doctors can treat a patient of any kind of disorder, only three of them do not – Dr. Richards, Main, and Ju-so. Those three, while working late hours, are still in training, so they're limited, and unfortunately can only treat people with depression and anxiety disorders. So they may not be able to help you with your problem, unless depression or anxiety is a side effect of yours."

She wrote it all down. "Aside from those three and myself, there are eight late night doctors – Dr. Abe, Jenson, Wu, Stanoski, Vixon, Giovanna, Cloverland, and Lovel. Abe, Jenson, Vixon and Cloverfield usually work with any age group, like I do. Wu and Giovanna work generally with children, but it would never hurt to ask if you wanted assistance, just do not get angry if you feel they're belittling you, they're not it's just very hard to break the habit. Stanoski is a bit on the sour side, and prefers to work with people who are more into adulthood, so he'd be rather hard to work with." He gave a pregnant pause before continuing and Kitten was curious as to why. Lastly, Dr. Lovel… I would not recommend seeing him. He tends to drive away from traditional therapy and always looks for more spiritual ways to cure his patients. He's a wiccan I believe. Always looking for patients willing to be test subjects for his 'cures'. "

'Interesting' Kitten thought. 'I always wondered why none of them ever jumped at the chance of rating Robin out. If he was voluntarily being experimented on, because I'm sure not many people would, then that could be why. Hmmm.'

"Good to know Doctor, is that everything I should know?"

"Yes, that should be it." He smiled; he supposed their session was now done. "See you next week, late night?"

She gave a small smile back at him, "You know it. Until then."

She made her way out with the glorious information she was able to gather.

Back at the meeting place she gave them the notes on the Doctors and the memorized information on the files. They then activated the cameras they had planted, and took shifts watching over them.

It wasn't until three days later that something happened. Red X burst through the door with a loud declaration of "That kid is insane!" and stormed up to the group.

"Who's insane, your boyfriend?" Billy Numerous asked.

"What? No, Robin is you idiot!"

"That's who I meant." He laughed. And ducked just in time to miss an sharp red x come flying at him.

"What happened X?" Johnny Rancid decided to ask.

"I was just lifting some jewels from that little jewelry store on Martin St. and the Titans show up as usual, no biggie. And while I was working my way on escaping that damn kid trapped me and instead of trying to restrain me, he took one of those bird-arang things and tried to ram it into me! I dodged but just barely, it still got me in the shoulder, see." Everyone then noticed the red seeping through his costume on the shoulder part.

"What the Hell?" Rancid yelled in shock.

"Exactly! No really, that is literally exactly what I said! But that's not even the insane part, that came when he smirked at me, and asked me if I was having fun too." Everyone gave surprised looks at him. "I know right? And of course I was like 'No, like wtf is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me? Robin!' and then he just like snapped out of it, like he just woke up. I used that to my advantage and took off. But seriously man, it was weird."

"I'll say. But maybe this is good. If there was any time to keep a close eye on those monitors it would be tonight" Angel said quietly.

That night began, and so far nothing… those watching the surveillance were amazingly bored.

Around one thirty though SeeMore noticed shadowed movement on one of the side door cameras and called everybody over. They scanned over the other cameras looking for it. Kitten having her theory quickly looked for the camera near Dr. Lovel's office. It took her a few seconds but she saw Robin come out of the shadows to knock on the door. "There!" She screamed.

Everyone looked at the screen and couldn't believe their eyes, it really was him. They stared at his picture the whole thirty seconds that Robin waited for Dr. Lovel to open the door, and watched him disappear in.

Kitten was right, Robin was seeing a psychiatrist, and one for big time disorders at that. This was the chance of a life time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... Good, bad? I'm trying to put more detail into it. (Not working that well) Let me know what you think; Review plzz kay? <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright, slowly but surely this story is moving forward. =) I apologize for my UN-ablility to write fighting scenes. -_-" Hope the rest of the story is interesting though. _**

* * *

><p>Everyone was called in after the discovery that Kitten had been right. Although they couldn't see what was going on in that room since Kitten couldn't enter it to place cameras in it the last time. They all waited patiently for the boy wonder to come back into view.<p>

Hours passed and still no sign of him. But they did hear banging and the sound of items being thrown, and people yelling… odd.

He emerged again sometime close to five in the morning, he paused outside the door for just a second to thank the doctor for seeing him and that he'd be back in two days' time. They each gave their goodbyes and Robin stealthily once again escaped through the shadows, the cameras once again barely even picking up a trace of him, if any at all.

The next day when the Hive Five, who were also part of this little villains group, were in the process of robbing a high-tech bank the Titans of course showed up but instead of Robin's voice shouting the familiar "Titans Go" call, Cyborg had. In fact, their team leader wasn't there at all.

"Missing Someone?" Billy asked slyly.

"That's none of your business!" Beast Boy shouted back.

'Oh if only they knew' the Hive thought together. Each side attacked, each side struggled…

**(A/N: I'm horrible at writing fight scenes, I apologize)**

… In the end a silent compromise was made. The Titans, while having trouble without their leader, would still have probably been able to apprehend most if not all of the Hive Five, but would have left them more worn than normal. And the Hive Five knew this too, and not wanting to miss what would happen with Robin and Dr. Lovel, which the others were working on right this minute, knew they'd have a better chance leaving the money (and throwing whatever money was in their hands already in the Titans' faces, for a good distraction) and disappearing Houdini style.

Meanwhile, Kitten had made her way into the "Help Center" and to the file drawer where she knew all of the files of the non-boarding patients were. Gizmo had given her a small unlocking device to help her pick the lock.

She scanned each file and looked for those with lacking information and suspicious names. She found next to nothing. Humphing, she tried a different approach; seeking out a secretary she asked if and when Dr. Lovel was on lunch break, claiming to have met him before and wanting to ask him a question but having to leave now and wanting to come back later to ask him.

"Let me see… He usually goes on lunch break around twelve thirty… that's in thirteen minutes. You might be able to catch him now if you hurry." The lady replied sweetly.

Kitten thanked her and headed off; 'hiding' near the office until he left. Once he did and was out of sight she quickly made her way over, used the lock picking tool and entered. Searching through all of his files and still not finding the right document.

She collapsed in his office chair with a humph, but then noticed a small locked drawer in his desk which looked like a classic place to keep secrets – diaries, porn, and private files. She smirked and unlocked the drawer.

There were a several files in there all of them had regular sounding names and pictures of the patient… except for one at the very bottom of the pile. She skimmed through it:

Patient's Name: _Robert Titanis _

Birthday: _Patient is around 16 years of age_

Picture: [None]

Description: _Slim build with longish black hair; about 5'4_

Problem: _Split personality_

'Let's See" thought Kitten. "Suspicious name – check, Birthday – no actual date/suspicious – check, No Picture – Check, Description – Matching, Problem… interesting; she was very, _very_ sure that this was Robin's file.

She took the file with her, but not before implanting a few camera and bugs around the office, closed and re-locked the door, and made her way out of the building.

Making her way back to her father and the others, she held the file close as they waited for the Hive Five and a few others to return.

Soon everyone was gathered around and urging them to start reading.

Kitten began reading, "_Name: Robert Titanis, _Obviously fake, _Age: around sixteen, Description:_ _Slim build; longish black hair; about 5'4… Disorder: Split Personality. _Huh, just like me.

"_Notes: The first day I met this young man came as quite a shock, of all people I'd expect to pay me a visit, let alone come here for sessions, I never would have guessed to be him. Unfortunately, in order to protect confidentiality, that is all I can say on that matter. _

_Now, this young man came to me via rumor of my more 'productive' ways to cure my patients, for it is very important that this issue be resolved. I understood; especially after he described to me how dangerous this other personality was. Getting a little ahead of myself – He said that at first he had been hearing a voice in his head, even coming out when working (I suppose you could put it) telling him "Life would be much more bearable if you would just kill them. You're enemies, those who want __**you**__ dead, those in your way… Killing them won't make much of a difference to society…" According to him the voice has a darker personality. He also told me honestly that if taunts and advice were all the voice would do, he probably would have waited until he snapped to even think about seeing a professional. This however was not the case; he told me that on a particular day he had pulled an 'all-nighter' and was attempting to make up for lost sleep. All he remembers was taking a few sleeping pills and everything going blank… when he awakened he was restrained to a bed in a different room. When he questioned his 'dorm mates' what occurred they told him that he had joined them in working out and that he had challenged their one friend to a fight, note that they usually do this in a 'friendly manner' with no actual pain. He was told however that he had gone too far, and broke his friend's leg. _

'Beast Boy' everyone thought at once, it's no wonder he had a broken leg a few months ago.

_They told him that they suspected that he was sleep walking because immediately after they had shouted his name at him, he had fell to the floor, asleep. The young man knew that this was not the case, aside from the fact that he's never sleep walked before – pills or no pills, the voice had threatened his friends before too. _

_When he was alone he asked the voice, well shouted at it – he admitted, if it was the cause of the 'sleep walking'; It responded 'yes'. He asked it if it was an accident or sorry for what it had done; it said 'no' to both. He then asked it why – why it attacked his friend, and wanted him to hurt them as well; it told him that 'The arrogant brat needed to be put in his place, thinking he could take us on in a fight was foolish, he doesn't know all of the techniques that you and I know about, so thinking otherwise was idiotic. I taught him a lesson.' The reason for hurting his friends was 'They're holding us back. __**We**__ have so much potential and __**they**__ keep us from exploiting it. Besides, I know that you too wouldn't mind giving them a little taste of what you really can do…' _

_He told me that, that was when he and the voice had started arguing. He also mentioned that looked through some books that said that if you focus in the mirror, and on your mind, you can actually see the other personality with your own eyes. He told me he was successful after a few times. _

_He told me that the personality had his face, but black hair low and spiky and framed his face, and covered half of his eyes. The eyes were also different, instead of a natural color, they were a dark red. He also wore very formal clothing, surprisingly: a white button up collared shirt, a light material black jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. – he described them as 'rather gothic looking'. Interesting. _

_I asked him what he argued with it about, and if it had a name. 'Pretty much the same questions as before along with who it was and what it wanted.' He told me, it replied that its name was Mathew Wilkes, and that was there because 'He was him' It, or should a say Mathew, had told him. He told me that was he felt that he should seek help. _

_Leaving us to where we are now, _

_Page 1 notes, concluded." _

There was a pause to sink in all of the information just presented. Kitten read the other pages, they contained information on things like the treatments he would try, some things that happened between Robin and Mathew, ect..

The last page had information on a rock in his motherland of Transylvania that had the ability to projects a person's thoughts, dreams, fantasies and anything of the mind outward. The rock gave off a strong spicy scent that the person would have to inhale deeply and allow it to fog his or her mind and the stone would use that as a sort of medium between the thoughts and it, and then use the fumes to project the thoughts into the area. It works very well in small spaces, like an office. The Dr. Said that he had used them in Transylvania quite often, but did not think he'd have much use for them in America since most of the population feared any sort of 'witch craft' such as that, but now had to have a friend drop some off to him in the states for this case.

According to the dates on the page, the appointment that he has with Robin tomorrow should be the appointment where they use those stones. They were glad Kitten had bugged the office.

Now to wait with anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Villains are total sadists, (Just like me :D) I think they're enjoying this, it's great black mail after all. Perhaps they should think things through a little better next time though. (Is that a hint? Maybe~)<em>**

**_I have no idea where I pulled the name Mathew Wilkes from - Mathew I guess from Hetalia, and Wilkes I think I thought of John Wilkes Booth (Aka, the guy who Shot President Lincoln). *Shrugs* His character I'm also basing off of Prussia/Gilbert from Hetalia - egotistical douche bag but likable personality, I'm going for. Too soon to tell if I'm at where I'm aiming. _**

**_I know nothing of Transylvania - except that it's usually known as the birth place of horror movie monsters like werewolves and vampires, or Wicca - except that they use erbs and other things from nature in what they do._**

**_Reviews would be appreciated ^_^  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_No matter How much I write it never seems to really go anywhere. :( _**

**_Anyways, A LONG OVERDUE Thank U to my 2 reviewers - Reaper of Darkness, and Anoymous. =) Thanks~! _**

**_Well, new chapter. Hope u enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>Robin entered Dr. Lovel's office ready to begin. The Dr. had wanted to talk to Mathew more, but after the fiasco last time, Robin didn't want that psycho using his body without him aware of what was happening, ever again.<p>

_Flash Back_

"_I would like to talk to Mathew." Dr. Lovel had told Robin. _

"_He said that, that's what we've __**been**__ doing haven't we?" the Titans leader relayed to Lovel. That was the makeup of the entire session these past few months, talking to Mathew through him and trying to find out who he was and why he was there, what he wanted, ect… _

"_Yes, but even with you, Robin, being the medium, it's still hard to analyze this Mathew because I cannot speak to him more in person."_

"_Well you can't really do that either though, he's inside me, I mean, a part of me. He doesn't have his own body."_

'_No, but I share yours.' Robin could hear the evil smile in those words. He just hoped that the doctor wasn't coming up with that 'solution' as well. _

"_True, but you two __**do**__ have the ability to switch control over to the other." The doctor now had the same smirk that the boy wonder pictured on Mathew. He could swear that they were both against him. _

"_I prefer having control over my own body. You don't know what he does when he gets loose."_

'_That's not fair, it's my body too! After all, you said so yourself, I am you.' Mathew pouted. Robin resisted the urge to massage his forehead; this was giving him a headache. _

_He didn't see Dr. Lovel head over to his desk and take out two pairs of handcuffs until the doctor was right in front of his face. "These will be placed on you while Mr. Wilkes is in control of your body. We've also talked about ways that would bring you back in control if Mathew ever takes over again, in past sessions. So we really do not have to worry."_

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah your paranoid ass is covered, see? Now let me out; you have no idea how annoying it is to be stuck in here. I need air!' Mathew complained to him. _

_Robin shook his head. He was still skeptical about this entire thing. But it looks like it was two against one, and he depended on Dr. Lovel for help. _

"_*Sigh*, I guess we'll go through with it then." _

'_Alright! Finally I don't have to deal with talking to you for a while.' _

_Robin glared to himself (Pun kind of intended). "Hey, what's wrong with talking to me? Besides, I try to get you to stop talking to me all the time and you never stop! How is that __**dealing **__with me?" _

'_What else I got to do all day other than annoy the shit out of you. It's either that or die of boredom; so I do have to deal with your pathetic company.'_

"_I can't wait to get rid of you! You always-"_

_Dr. Lovel watched 'them' argue, clearly very amused. Robin didn't care though; he would not lose to Mathew. He always argued better, for some reason, out loud, than in his mind; meaning when he and Mattie would have one of these little wars he would have to excuse himself to his room in order to argue with himself in front of the mirror (to look at Mathew while arguing). _

_While they fought, the doctor set up some hospital equipment that he would hook 'them' up to monitoring devices for pulse and brain reactions. He soon called 'them' over and attached the suction cup wires to 'them'. Then taking the handcuffs, he cuffed 'them' to his desk and a chair that was weighed down with random items. After everything was set, he told Robin to sit down on the chair and relax. _

"_You must relax your body so that Mathew will be able to take control. Calm yourself, think of peaceful thoughts Robin, like when you're about to turn in for the night."_

_Robin forced himself to calm. Thinking of the future, if this whole therapy thing worked, without Mathew; he soon found himself in the darkness of his own mind. _

_Dr. Lovel watched the heart monitor slow and steady itself, and looked over to the brain waive monitors, the one lit up with different lights that showed the way the boy wonder thinks. _

_Only several seconds later did the monitors begin to change again. The heart monitor sped up dramatically, and the brain monitors changed as well. The 'lights' one showed a different thinking pattern than the one he had just seen previously; how interesting it was that they really were like two different people in one body. The other you would see most commonly used as a lie detector – here was no exception. _

_A few seconds later he looked up to see Mathew. You could very well tell that this was a different 'person'; instead of standing tall and looking mature he crossed his arms and slouched, he also had a smug, devious look on his face. His behavior suggested him as the trouble causing type. This was not surprising judging by the way that Robin had always described him. _

"_Well?" Mathew questioned him, clearly impatient and tired of the silent analyzing. _

"_Of course Mr. Wilkes" the doctor replied. And thus the questioning began; Dr. Lovel was trying to decipher Mathew's personality. According to Robin the boy was evil, and possibly psychotic. _

_Mathew answered the questions with an annoyed expression because he grew tired of the handcuffs after the first few minutes. _

_By the end Dr. Lovel had concluded that Mr. Wilkes was indeed a sociopath. He had, had his suspicions, but talking to him 'directly' had confirmed it. Dr. Lovel knew that Mathew wanted control of Robin's body, he made no effort to conceal that. Dr. Lovel knew that he must warn Robin of Mathew's dangers – sociopaths were no laughing matter, especially one like this. At least some would stick to the morals they were taught throughout life, but this one ignored them completely. He wanted the freedom to do harm as he pleased merely because he believed that he could, that he had that right. _

_The doctor had questioned why he believed that, Mathew responded 'Since Robin and I are one that means his life is mine, his future may be my future, and his past is technically my past, right? Well I'm just paying the world back for what it did to us. The pain he suffered, I suffered – the death of those close to us, the cold hearted bastards who never gave a second glance, the substitute father who made us feel like shit more than he made us feel good about this 'second chance'… We never deserved that pain, so why should others, whether just as innocent as us or not, go without pain? They aren't special! I'd make sure they weren't. _

_Dr. Lovel, ignoring that this was detail about Teen Titans leader __**Robin's**__ past evaluated this. It was an excuse; there was no reason to do harm to others, who had done nothing to them, for an indirect revenge on the world. Mathew only wanted to see others suffer for his own sick pleasure. _

_Or at the very least, Mathew didn't want this 'revenge' for Robin's sake, all he cared for was himself. _

_The doctor turned back to Mathew, saying that his session was over and time for Robin to come back. _

_Mathew threw a fit, he wanted the body longer. He tried to get out of the handcuffs, and first pulling on his wrists, then deciding to just pull the cuffs and attachments with him. There was crashing and banging as he tried to escape. Throwing and yelling things at the doctor to keep him away from him. He made it to the door, but it was locked. _

_The doctor made it to him and pulled on his arm, shouting for Robin to 'wake up', and soon turned everything into a wrestling match. After a few minutes Robin was back. Dr. Lovel retold him everything he'd found out, along with his diagnosis of Mathew being a sociopath; all the while cradling a broken left arm from the fight. _

No way in hell was he letting that happen again. Dr. Lovel's arm was now in a cast because of him. The incident was only like two days ago. He was surprised Dr. Lovel even wanted to talk to Mathew again so soon.

Dr. Lovel placed the rocks around them and announced that they were ready to begin.

Robin breathed the strong scent, it was thick and spicy, and stung his nostrils. He continued to inhale and exhale until a light sort of fog started to spread, and in a few minutes a figure appeared; Same height, gothic style clothing, longish spiky hair that half covered his eyes and framed his face and head, and his eyes were a deep scarlet.

The figured smirked at them.

"Mathew" Dr. Lovel greeted, as Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Doc. So what's the plan for today?" Mathew asked coolly while settling himself on a chair.

"More classic therapy… hopefully with less hostility this time" The doctor replied.

"Hey, hey relax. That was so long ago!" Mattie protested.

"…It was a few days ago…" Robin whispered. Mathew glared at him.

"Whatever."

Dr. Lovel cleared his throat, "What we're going to do is figure out where this extra hostility seems to be coming from."

"What extra hostility? Other than that session, I haven't taken over his body in months!" Retorted Mathew; he wondered what hostility the quack meant.

"Yes, but that's not what I was referring to. Not only has Robin noticed it, but I have also, that over the last two months you've had a shorter temper, given more threats _to_ Robin instead of to his enemies to try to 'help' him, and your personality keeps altering as well – at times you are playful (still sadistic and cruel, but cheerful and excited about it), and others you become very serious (like a cold blooded killer), it makes it very hard for me to determine my initial diagnosis."

"You mean that shit about me being a sociopath?" Laughed Mathew "I still don't even why you still try to 'diagnose' me; why not leave me as an enigma and move on?"

"The more I know about you both means the more I can help."

"Yeah, help _him_" Mattie feign sulked. "But if you **must** know," he continued dramatically "that little whelp, Felix, has been a major pain in the ass lately-"

"Leave him out of this! You're just pissed because he listens to me over you!" Robin interrupted.

Felix was basically the result of a failed attempt to get rid of Mathew; Dr. Lovel had determined that even if Robin and Mathew were 'on different sides – good and evil' (as Robin insisted) they were still too similar and it would be hard to get rid of the split personality. So one night, Robin decided to try a self-cure, he made himself think of purity, innocence, and other child-like properties. He had to think of whatever was Mathews opposite and focus on it, hoping to drive away the other persona. Unfortunately, not only had it failed completely, but that morning he woke up to yet another voice in his head as well.

Felix Renaldy was neither like him nor Mathew in not just looks or personality (obviously) but in age and height. Felix looked to be about seven or eight, his hair was also slightly longish and black but aside from his bangs the rest was pulled back with a hair band. (AN: Think of Negi's hair style from "Negima") Instead of blood red, his eyes were a mint green. His clothes were very modern too (quite the opposite of Mattie) – dark blue jeans, a while T shirt and light green and denim jacket, and classic converse shoes.

He seemed to act like any average seven year old, and at first Mathew was ecstatic because now he not only had 'funner company than Mr. Serious' but someone to corrupt. But Felix started to like Robin over Mathew… and Mathew was being a sore loser.

Their argument ragged on until the end of the session.

Robin just wanted to go home and sleep. As exited the office and headed into the shadows, he was stopped by a voice.

"Rough Session?" It asked.

He whirled right around and came face to face with kitten. "It's not what it looks like!" He screamed hopelessly

"Oh really; so Mathew is behaving then?" She asked with a smirk.

Robin stared dumbfounded… this was trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would Very Much Appreciate Reviews, Pwease. :3 <em>**


	5. ANStory is Being Adopted

Author's Note:

Unfortunately, although I never like to say it is in case I randomly find inspiration for a new chapter, this story was pretty much discontinued. (As I'm sure many people were aware of.)

However, **Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness** has expressed an interest in Multiplicity's Loopole. :)

I hope that you will all check it out if you are still interested in this story. I am sure that they will do a wonderful job with it.

I apologize if this upsets anyone for any reason.

SladinLover: You're totally right and I'm sorry that I never updated it. I really do feel bad because people wanted more and I just had nothing to give them... I hope that when this story is taken over that it will go a long way and that you, and everyone else who followed the story, will be satisfied.


End file.
